


Already Another Year?

by Kya_Six



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Don't wake Uruha up, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kya_Six/pseuds/Kya_Six
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's more to say? It's Uruha's birthday!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Already Another Year?

Rough but still smooth fingers danced beneath the covering of the tallers shirt, lacing the sensitive skin with a tentative but knowing touch that pulled him from his dreamless yet peaceful sleep.

A groan of opposal left his mouth and a force of sheer resistance made his slim frame turn so he laid on his side, avoiding the touch that disturbed what sleep he was trying to reenter.  
The touches became a little more urgent, gliding further up his side and torso, caressing every part of exposed skin.

"Kou," a deep-sounding voice finally cooed after a whiles trying to awaken the slightly taller man. "Kou, it's time to get up."

"No," the now dark-haired male mumbled, "need more sleep."

A half-awake chuckle was replied to him and an arm was hooked around his waist, pulling him closer to the warm body whom he shared the comforter and bed with, pressing his back firmly to a slightly-muscled front.

"Come on, Kou. Can't stay in bed all day. You gotta get up." Aoi murmured into Uruha's hair, tracing invisible patterns along the lead-guitarist's side with his slender fingers.

"No, Yuu," Uruha grumbled, snuggling deeper into his raven lovers embrace. "I don't want to."

The raven shifted so that his free arm now laid beneath the tussled tresses of the latters own dark-haired head, and gently stroked the tufts absently. "You do know what today is, right Kou?"

Uruha tried to think of what event could possibly be so important that his lover felt the need to wake him up so early but the grogginess that still lingered over his cognitive thought prossess wouldn't allow his mind to think of anything besides sleep so instead of answering even a coherent mumble, Uruha hummed an 'uh dunno'.

Another laugh sounded from behind him, but instead of soothing rubs or useless rhetorical questions, it was accompanied by tingling butterfly-kisses fluttering along his neck.  
Uruha sighed, more of submission and content than annoyance, and tried enjoying the loving morning kisses coming from his lover, but of course, fate would not allow them to continue any further as a knock boomed from the front door.

The taller groaned and grabbed a pillow, covering his makeup-less face with it so he didn't have to listen to the head-rattling sound. It was just way too early for that.

He stayed still and waited for the sound to die down but a dip from the opposite side of the mattress and the lack of warm appendages informed Uruha that they were expecting guests.

No one would ever be able to understand how much the guitarist relished in that last moment of silent rest before three trumpeting voices echoed from the bedroom door.  
Sheets were ripped from him, pillows tossed away and the curtains opened wide to deliver a painful ray of burning morning light directly to his still adjusting eyes.

"What's the big idea? Do any of you know what the time is?" He screeched, shielding his eyes as he sat up in the bed, clawing for the covers that were mercilessly yanked from him.

"Uru, it's 11:30am and you seriously have no idea what today is, do you?" Kai spoke.

"No, I don't care what today is. I just want to sleep." He pulled the blanket over his head as he laid back into the pillows, but of course, the others wouldn't allow such a luxury.

"Kou, sit up; Kai, Reita and Ruki have something for you." Aoi murmured into Uruha's ear, rubbing circles into his side to coax him up. Uruha groaned once more but decided that the only way to get any peace was to obey.  
Begrudgingly, he sat up, letting the covers fall to his waist as the realisation that the curtains were closed and the lights were switched off became apparent.

"Surprise!" The others called out in unison. What was such a surprise? Maybe the large chocolate cake alighted with candles in Kai's arms, the bouquet of dark purple roses in Reita's, and a black-and-white patterened gift-bag in Ruki's petite hands, the cork of a sake bottle peeking out from the decorative cardboard bag.  
How could he be so stupid as to forget his own birthday? And he wasn't even drunk! Or hungover for that matter!

"Great, chocolate cake for breakfast." He chuckled heartily. "That's going straight to my thighs."

"Actually," Reita spoke, "chocolate cake in the morn-"

"Oh, go eat a KitKat, Suzuki." Aoi cut him off.

The others laughed and all recollection of turning another year older was pushed aside, if only for a moment, whilst the others sang - more like croaked - the Happy Birthday song to Uruha, their cute English pronunciations immediately bringing a smile to the guitarist's face.

Kai brought the cake closer to Uruha as the song came to a close, holding it out for the newly-turned raven to blow out.

"San, ni, ichi!" The drummer cheered.

Not wanting a repeat of Aoi's 26th birthday during the making of 'Reila', Uruha quickly blew out his candles, silently making his wish for the year.

"Arigatō, guys!" Uruha beamed.

The others cheered for their beloved lead-guitarist, Ruki also opening the curtains again to let the morning sun lighten the room.   
Aoi sat next to him and gave him a quick celebratory kiss, earning a whistle from Reita, causing the remaining two to double over in a fit of giggles.

"Come on, boys," Ruki smiled, pushing the others out of the bedroom, "let's go eat some cake!"

Uruha sighed, again of content. "They're lucky I love them."

"And what about me?" Aoi purred, leaning in for another kiss. Uruha gladly accepted the sweet kiss, tangling his fingers in the raven locks of his lover.

They pulled apart, much to Uruha's disappointment, but that didn't stop him from gracing his lover with a loving smile. "Yes, and you. I love you too, Yuu."

"So, how's it feel to be 34 now?" Aoi asked, a playful grin capturing his beautiful shapely lips.

Uruha rolled his eyes and groaned as he fell back against the bed. "I feel so old."

"Oi, stop complaining," Aoi fussed, slapping Uruha's now exposed thigh. "I'm 36 already, get over it!"

An orchestra of laughter erupted from the other room. Aoi assumed that the others had heard him.

"You still got it, old man!" Ruki only confirmed his thoughts, making the rhythm-guitarists eye twitch.

"I'm gonna kill him." Aoi got up to confront the midget but Uruha grabbed his wrist, pulling him back for one last kiss before letting his raven lover have at the midget vocalist.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted in 2015 :3   
> All criticisms and comments are so welcomed, lovelies ^^


End file.
